Mount Sinai intends to continue its vigorous participation in activities with the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. We will commit intellectual and patient resources to research in acute leukemias, chronic leukemias, lymphomas, breast cancer, respiratory cancers, and companion studies with these clinical under takings involving cytogenetics, immunology and epidemiology. Various members of the Mount Sinai faculty will serve as Chairman of Studies, and bring some of their pilot observations conducted in the Mount Sinai Cancer Center to Group consideration. If adopted, such studies will serve as the feasibility pilot background for implementation on a broad multi- institutional basis, often in a comparative randomized study design. The objectives of the Group are to discover and validate effective treatment for the cure and long term palliation of cancer. Mount Sinai is wholeheartedly committed to these objectives, and will devote energy to make the most effective studies available to the Group for research purposes.